L'amour à travers les âges
by Manoirmalfoys
Summary: Même à travers le temps rien ne peut effacer ce qui a uni deux âmes même la mort. Jeunes terriens, venez découvrir comment c'est vraiment déroulée la véritable histoire des amants tragiques. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous racontez la véritable histoire de Roméo et Juliette. En pause
1. Chapitre 1 : quand le passé ressurgit

Auteure : Manoir Malfoy

Titre : L'amour traverse les âges

Disclaimer : L'univers de Poudlard (et ses extensions) appartiennent à JKR.

Pairing : HP/DM (et autres à découvrir)

Genre : Passé, mystère.

Fic relue et corrigée par Mars Jovial

Résumé : Même à travers le temps rien ne peut effacer ce qui a uni deux âmes même la mort. Jeunes terriens, venez découvrir comment c'est vraiment déroulée la véritable histoire des amants tragiques. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous racontez la véritable histoire de Roméo et Juliette.

**L'amour traverse les âges :**

_: Quand le passé ressurgit :_

« Il y a très longtemps, notre monde était gouverné

Par deux familles étroitement liées par une haine farouche.

D'un côté les Montaigu qui vivaient de magie banche.

Querelleurs, ils étaient les premiers à provoquer les hostilités.

Leurs ennemis, les Capulet étaient autant sournois que cruels.

La magie noire qu'ils entraînaient n'étant pas là ! pour arranger le reste.

Ils semaient en répondant à leurs voisins beaucoup trop de tragédies.

C'est dans cette époque que virent le jour: Roméo et Juliette. »

C'est une voix féminine curieuse qui interrompit le professeur Binns dans ses explications.

« - Monsieur, si je comprend bien Roméo et Juliette ne sont pas une légende ?

Et en plus, ils étaient sorciers !

- Oui, hélas ! Leurs fins sont également véridiques. »

Le professeur en reniflant bruyamment se mit à pleurer, vite imiter par la plupart de ses élèves.

Si, il avait relevé les yeux, il aurait pu apercevoir les Rouge et Or, mais également les Vert et Argent qui l'écoutaient pour la toute première fois.

En fait, un seul étudiant Drago Malfoy s'était endormi sur sa table et il semblait que rien ne pourrait le réveiller.

_(An de grâce sorcier)_

_Une ombre gracile regardait par la fenêtre son cousin qui revenait d'une énième querelle._

_Ses longues boucles coulantes sur ses épaules comme une rivière d'or._

_Ses yeux argentés en cet unique instant lancaient des éclairs sur le déserteur._

_Furieuse d'avoir encore été mise à l' écart._

_La jeune princesse attrapa un balai et sortit par la fenêtre._

_Il n'est pas dit qu'on laisse une Capulet de côté._

_Maudite famille ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, grommela t-elle en survolant le jardin._

_Atterrissant, elle tomba sur la route brusquement._

_Se rhabillant impeccablement, elle s'apprêta à rentrer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme._

_Ses pupilles vertes l'ensorcelaient, car elle en était sûre, celui-ci deviendrait son âme sœur._

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? Monsieur Malfoy ? Le cours est fini !

Réveillez-vous !

Le professeur était de plus en plus inquiet, le jeune sorcier ne semblait pas l'entendre.

S'apprêtant à appeler à l'aide, il vit son élève se réveiller.

« - Monsieur Binns ! C'est vous !

Je suis désolé ! Je ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête ! »

En mimant ses paroles, le prince du serpent prit à deux mains sa tête pour la masser.

C'est quoi ce rêve ? Et cet homme ! Il était sûr que c'était Potter.

Se levant, il décida de rassurer son professeur et ses amis qui le fixaient derrière l'enseignant,

En promettant de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

En partant, il ne put ignorer le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti.

La jeune fille aimait Potter. La jeune fille s'était lui non ?

Mon dieu, il ne pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour le survivant !

Sous le choc, il tomba dans les pommes.

**A quelques lieux de là :**

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ne cessait de se répéter le jeune homme qui se prélassait sur son lit de soie noire.

Comment lui, le plus prometteur des Zabini depuis une centaine de générations avait pu laisser faire une telle chose.

Même dans un rêve, cela était blasphématoire.

Se levant, il sortit de son dortoir sans se rendre compte qu'il était le seul à y être encore à cette heure tardive.

Repensant sans cesse à ce rêve qu'il venait de subir malgré lui.

_(An de grâce sorcier,)_

_Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que la princesse Emeraude se maudissait d'avoir encore cédée à ses instincts rebelles._

_Ceux-ci l'ayant envoyés en robe de soie au cœur de la forêt noire de Vérone._

_Salissant le vêtement si coûteux à la recherche de l'un de ces maudits ennemis !_

_Elle en avait vraiment assez de ces Montaigu !_

_Et cette satanée pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas._

_Ce foutu Mercutio ne pouvait pas choisir une route plus aux normes avec son rang, leurs rangs ! Ou tout du moins sans aucune boues à l'horizon._

_Enfin, cela faisait plus d'une heure que la poursuite se déroulait dans le froid et l'ignoble tyran ne l'avait même pas remarqué._

_Cela la réconfortait grandement, ces bois n'étant pas vraiment sûrs._

_Ruminant sur la punition que lui donnerait dame Estelle, sa nourrice, pour son retard sur le couvre feu._

_La jeune noble maudit ce prince de l'enfer qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de frôler ce sol._

_Elle n'aurait pas décidé de voir ce que voulait ce démon dans les parages s'il était resté sagement de leurs côtés._

_Que venait faire ce suppôt de Satan dans cet endroit ? Tout ceci était de mauvaise augure._

_Il voulait sûrement faire un coup bas à sa famille !_

_Et foi de Capulet ! Il n'est pas dit qu'elle laissera cet avorton toucher un seul cheveu de son frère ou de ses cousins !_

_Ce monstre est quand même le plus proche cousin de Roméo !_

_Elle n'en revenait pas ! Si Juliette était dans les parages._

_Si Juliette était dans les parages, à elles deux, elles auraient pu leur tordre le cou !_

_Ce maudit chien de Roméo avait osé pénétrer chez les Capulets !_

_Cette pourriture avait osé frôler notre sol si pur de son sang ignoble !_

_Que deux de ces énergumènes salissent notre forêt était impardonnable._

_ «- Mercutio, tu comptes vraiment te rendre au bal de Diamond ?_

_ - Oui ! Ce maudit trouble fête sera sûrement ravi de nous voir à son anniversaire._

_ En plus, ta chère Rosalie s'y trouvera aussi sûrement autant que son amie son Altesse Emeraude._

_ - Ne te moque pas, cousin !_

_ Son sang et aussi pur que le sang ignoble de cette bourgeoise ._

_ Je ne comprends pas comment elles peuvent être amies._

_ J'irai pour l'admirer ! Même si ça nous amène la foudre de l'empereur !_

_ Rien que pour voir la réaction de Diamond !_

_ - Et de Tybalt ! N'oublie pas ce cabot voudra sûrement notre mort !_

_ Il ne l'aura pas, ami !_

_ - Bien sûr, mais pour ce, je dois partir !_

_ L'évêque m'appelle._

_ - Il appelle souvent ces temps-ci. Prends garde à ne pas attiser son désir !_

_ - Puff ! Il ne peut désirer rien d'autre que son dieu !_

_ - A ce soir cousin !_

_ - Viendras-tu chez mon père ?_

_ - Plus tard cousin, plus tard ! »_

_Depuis un certain temps, la jeune adolescente avait perdu le fil de la conversation._

_Ce malotru avait osé signifier qu'elle était ignoble !_

_Ils voulaient faire partie de la soirée de son cousin._

_Ils vont être surpris !_

_Ils y seront, mais pas de la manière qu'ils imaginent !_

_Nous les attendrons de pied ferme !_

_Ricanant, elle pensa au plaisir de les voir punis par l'empereur._

_Quand elle sentit une forte pression autour d'elle laissée par deux puissants bras qui l'encerclèrent._

_En se tournant vers l'agresseur de sa zone de survie, elle choisit de lui donner le plus froid de ses regards !_

_Empruntés à sa cousine pour juger l'homme en le maudissant._

_Cette saleté de Montaigu avait osé poser la main sur elle._

_Que tous les diables s'abattent sur lui pour cette ignominie !_

_ - « Lâchez-moi immédiatement vaurien !_

_ - Qui est le plus vaurien d'espionner l'autre ?_

_ Je n'ai pas franchi vos terres, moi !_

_ - Mercutio ! tu n'es rien de plus qu'un bandit !_

_ Et ton maître, un froussard !_

_ - Ne parle plus jamais de mon cousin de cette manière ou tu pourrais le regretter !_

_ - Tiens ! qu'est-ce que j'ai peur !_

_ La belette sort ces griffes !_

_A peine sa réplique sortit qu'une langue mutine viola le sanctuaire de sa bouche pour s'arrêter aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé ce baiser._

_ - C'est ainsi qu'on ferme la bouche aux enquiquineuses !_

_ Altesse !_

_ - Lâche ! Retire tes sales pattes de ma sœur. »_

_Tybalt enfin._

_Ce malotru allait lui payer cet affront très cher !_

Blaise venait de sortir de sa pensée pour remarquer que ses pieds l'avaient amené devant la grande salle.

Ruminant contre les gryffondor mais surtout contre un d'entre-eux en particulier.

- « Zabini, je ne te savais pas si instruit que tu te passes de toute une matinée de cours !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Weaslaid ?

Il n'est que huit heures.

Tu manges tant que tu ne sais même plus l'heure ?

- Si je suis gourmand, moi, au moins, je ne suis pas fou !

Il est midi depuis dix bonnes minutes. »

Midi ! Il avait loupé une matinée de cours pour ce rêve stupide !

Rogue allait l'assassiner! Maudit cauchemar !

Maudit gryffondor !

S'approchant jusqu'au rouge et or, il se leva sur ses pointes des pieds pour donner une gifle magistrale au rouquin.

Oubliant que celui-ci ne pouvait connaître la raison de sa colère.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la grande salle en rougissant, il ne savait comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Derrière lui, le gryffondor touchant sa joue, se questionnait sur son comportement étrange.


	2. Chapter 2 : imprévu et préparation

Résumé :

Même, à travers le temps rien ne peut effacer ce qui a uni deux âmes, même la mort.

Jeunes terriens, venez découvrir comment c'est vraiment déroulée la véritable histoire des amants tragiques. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous raconter la véritable histoire de Roméo et Juliette.

**L'amour traverse les âges :**

_2) Préparation et imprévu :_

_**An de grâce sorcier !**_

_**Chez les Montaigu,**_

_Cela faisait deux jours que Mercutio avait rencontré la princesse Emeraude et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés le hantait._

_Comment avait-il pu tomber si rapidement amoureux de l'ennemie si belle soit-elle ?_

_C'était une catastrophe ! Le soir même allait se dérouler le bal et ses amies arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre !_

_Il devait l'oublier ! Celle-ci ayant dû répéter la conversation à son frère trop heureuse de le voir se faire tuer par le prince._

_Mais heureusement, elle n'aurait pas cette joie !_

_Car ses cheveux et tous ses vêtements, devinrent de couleur sombre, grâce à un sortilège !_

_Aucune chance que l'un de ses maudits Capulet le découvre._

_« Mercutio, cher Mercutio !_

_Le carrosse nous attend ! »_

_Ce cher Suji, toujours aussi enjoué qui pourrait croire qu'il est prêtre caché sous ses vêtements rouge vif !_

_Cette soirée allait vraiment être particulière pour qu'il se déplace aussi !_

_Et Roméo, mon cher frère de cœur avec cette chevelure blonde ressemblait à l'ange qu'il avait du être dans une autre vie. Surtout avec ce costume d'un blanc pur !_

_Ah oui, cette fête allait être mémorable !_

_Et foi de Montaigu aucun Capulet ne les reconnaîtront !_

_**Chez**__** les Capulets,**_

_Une femme revêche vêtue de cuir noir tapait à la porte de la chambre de sa protégée._

_ - « Juliette, Juliette ? Sortez de votre chambre, immédiatement !_

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des jeunes filles comme vous !_

_ Juliette, le bal commence dans une heure et tu n'es même pas prête »_

_Voyant la porte s'ouvrir, elle eu un sourire ravi qu'elle perdit aussi vite._

_Vu que ce n'était pas la bonne jeune fille qui en sortait._

_ "- Emeraude..que fait votre cousine !_

_ Vous allez me tuer !_

_ D'abord, toi qui disparais pour revenir en compagnie de ton frère.._

_ Comme une souillon et elle qui met près de trois heures à s'habiller !_

_ Vous me rendez folles !_

_ - Vous oubliez nourrice que c'est grâce à moi que nous savons_

_ Que ces immondes créatures veulent se glisser dans notre soirée !"_

_Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce._

_Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat mi-joyeux et mi-colérique, en pensant à la raclée qu'il donnera bientôt à ses ennemis favoris._

_On ne touchait pas aux biens de Tybalt Capulet sans en payer le prix !_

_Sa tenue d'un bleu nuit lui donnant l'allure digne des grandes familles princières de Vérone._

_ " - Vous oubliez à quel prix ma sœur !_

_ Ce saligot en a perdu une dent, mais ce soir je le tuerai !_

_ - On ne tue personne pendant une soirée, monseigneur !_

_ - Mais quand alors ?_

_ - Plus tard ! Laissez le prince s'en charger !"_

_La porte claqua laissant entrer une jeune fille dans la pièce, en tenant dans sa main le bas de sa robe faite d'or blanc._

_D'un pas gracile, elle s'approcha et l'air rêveur qu'elle avait en arrivant laissa place à de la curiosité._

_" - Se charger de quoi ?_

_ - Juliette..enfin !_

_ Que faisiez-vous ? Cela fait deux heures que je vous attends !_

_ Vous me rendez folle, toutes autant que vous êtes !_

_- Oh nourrice ! je suis désolée de la frayeur que je vous ai faite._

_ Je ne recommencerai plus !_

_- C'est ce que vous dîtes toujours ! Oh ! mon pauvre cœur,_

_ Pourquoi..ces enfants ne font jamais ce que l'on attend d'eux ?_

_ Enfin pour l'instant, je dois aller prévenir vos parents que vous êtes prêts !_

_ Ils ont parlé, qu'ils voulaient vous présenter à la famille de l'empereur._

_ Peut-être que ces jeunes gens voudront de vous ?_

_ L'une de vous..impératrice, cela serait parfait !"_

_Sur ces mots, dame Estelle noble nourrice des enfants Capulet s'en alla d'un pas rapide,_

_Laissant les enfants qu'elle avait aidé à élever entre eux._

_La discussion repartit vers les Montaigu, ennemis intimes de toute la famille._

_ " - Ces maudits Montaigu ! Ils pensent venir nous narguer chez nous ?_

_ - Dans notre maison ? Je vais les exterminer jusqu'au dernier !_

_ Ils vont mourir de mes mains._

_ - Oh Emmy ! j'ai eu si peur que leurs bêtises ne vous aient contaminée._

_ Ce Mercutio doit mourir pour l'affront qu'il a fait à notre famille !_

_ - Que veux-tu dire Tybalt ? Qu'a fait ce ruffiot de Mercutio ?_

_ - Il a embrassé notre Emmy, Juliette ! ce porc a osé toucher ma petite sœur !_

_ - Tybalt, je sais me défendre toute seule ! On va les faire souffrir ces monstres !_

_ - Bien sûr petite sœur !_

_ Je vais vous laisser maintenant._

_ J'ai un espionnage à faire. Il faut que je trouve tous ces maudits Montaigu."_

_Sur ces mots, le jeune homme descendit d'un air pressé._

_Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse passer un seul de ses ennemis._

_Les jeunes filles se regardèrent en riant jusqu'à ce que, avec un air de prédateur, la fille du prince Capulet s'approche de sa cousine._

_ "- Alors comment c'était ce baiser ?_

_ - Quoi ? Mais c'était horrible !_

_ Pourquoi, j'aurais dû aimer l'attaque de ce Montaigu ?_

_ - On dit qu'il embrasse bien dans Vérone !_

_ Moins bien que Roméo, mais comme un homme !_

_ Et il est beau même, si c'est un Montaigu !_

_ - Si Tybalt t'entendait, il crierait au sacrilège !_

_ - C'est pour çà que j'ai attendu qu'il soit parti !_

_ Allez dis-moi la vérité ?_

_- Bon d'accord ! C'était agréable mais c'est un Montaigu !_

_ J'espère que mon prochain mari m'embrassera comme çà !_

_- Moi j'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas le prince Pâris !_

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est snob !_

_- Et son frère ? ce Matsuki me déprime à chaque conversation !_

_ Pourquoi si ! Il fait beau dehors ! Vous êtes sublimes._

_ Je ne suis pas qu'un corps et je n'ai pas une cervelle de moineau !_

_ Il me donne envie de vomir !_

_ - Quand je pense que on va devoir leur faire la conversation ce soir !_

_ J'aurais préféré parler à un Montaigu ! Eux au moins, on a le droit de les frapper !_

_- Oui c'est vrai, je préfère être en face de Mercutio que l'autre prince à la noix !_

_- Tu préfères l'embrasser surtout, ce Mercutio !_

_- Quoi ? Mais…"_

_La porte se rouvrit sur la mère de Juliette, empêchant Emeraude de répondre à sa cousine._

_Car elle ne pouvait parler de ce sujet devant sa prude tante._

_" - Mes trésors, vous êtes là !_

_ L'empereur va arriver avec ses deux fils !_

_ Tachez de faire bonne figure car ce sont deux très bons partis pour vous deux._

_ - Mais Mère, Pâris et si suffisant !_

_ - Mitsuki et ennuyeux, ma tante !_

_ - Juliette, Pâris va devenir empereur à la mort de son père._

_ En l'épousant, tu deviendras l'impératrice de Vérone._

_ Tu verras, ce rôle vaudra bien toutes les faveurs du prince._

_ En plus, Pâris est jeune, beau et vigoureux !_

_ C'est ce que toutes jeunes filles demandent !_

_ Emeraude, tu sais que je t'aime comme ma fille._

_ On vous a élevé, toi et ton frère à la mort de tes parents, et pour nous, vous nous êtes aussi chers que nos enfants._

_ Epouser le prince Mitsuki t'apportera une place digne de ton rang._

_ Tu t'habitueras à son caractère et vous aurez tous les deux de beaux enfants._

_ - Mère, nous aussi on vous aime mais…_

_- Juliette, Emeraude, je ne changerai pas avis._

_ Suivez-moi maintenant sinon on va être en retard ! »_

_Les deux jeunes filles descendirent l'escalier en soupirant, il fallait qu'elles trouvent une solution pour contrer ces mariages._

_**Retour au temps présent :**_

La grande salle était le spectacle des rires de joyeux gryffondor.

Leur prince, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de son meilleur ami.

Lui et sa troupe avait aperçu le serpent et le jeune rouquin avant que celui-ci ne soit victime du gourou du jeune noble.

« - Alors Ron qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire à ce serpent pour qu'il te frappe ainsi ?

- Peut-être qu'il a attenté à son innocence !

- Dean ne dit pas de sottises.

Est-ce que tu vois ce cher Ronald toucher quelqu'un ainsi ?

Je ne sais même pas s'il saurait quoi en faire.

- Hermione a raison.

J'ai du mal aussi à le voir se comporter ainsi !

- Vous n'êtes pas drôles, seule Hermy et Neville sont presque compréhensibles.

Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? CE ZABINI EST FOU ! Je vous le dis !

En premier lieu, il oublie son cours !

Mais en plus, il a le culot de me défigurer comme une vierge outragée ! …»

Avant de finir ses explications, un poing s'abattit sur sa figure.

« - Qui est la vierge effarouchée, la belette !

Ne parle plus jamais de moi ainsi ou je t'étrangle.

- Zabini ! tu as enfin appris à frapper comme un homme, bravo !

Harry on s'en va ! Cet abruti m'a coupé l'appétit ! »

Un dernier regard noir à Blaise et il partit suivi de Harry et du reste des gryffondor.

Blaise et drago les suivirent de peu, le premier ne remarquant pas les regards étranges que laissait son prince à Potter encore sous le choc de son rêve.

Quelque heures plus tard, les deux groupes rivaux se trouvaient en cours de potions.

Le silence y régnait en maître, jusqu'au malheureux moment où Neville et Ron firent exploser leur chaudron remplissant la salle d'un brouillard violacé.

C'est quand celui-ci s'estompa qu'ils purent apercevoir des silhouettes non étrangères aux étudiants en train de se chamailler.

_ « - Sales Capulet qu'avez-vous encore inventés comme idioties ?_

_ - Désolé Mercutio mais on ne t'a pas inventé !_

_ - Emeraude je ne crois pas qu'il parlait de lui !_

_ - Juliette, il faudrait un jour les faire enfermés,_

_ Ses Montaigu nous apportent que des ennuis !_

_ - Quoi ! Mais c'est vous qui vous nous apportez que des ennuis !_

_ - Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois Emeraude !_

_ - Tu vas regretter tes paroles Mercutio !_

_ - Stop, arrêtez de vous chamailler !_

_ Ces deux familles vont finir par nous faire tuer !_

_ - Je ne sais pas quel est ce lieu ! Mais ce plafond est superbe._

_ Pâris, tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir le même dans notre salle de bal ?_

_ - Mitsuki ! Il y a des choses plus importantes que le temps, le paysage ou le plafond de la salle où on est apparus !Ou de vos stupides querelles !_

_ N'avez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ?_

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Comme le fait que nous avons tous un sosie dans cette salle !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?Qu'avez-vous fait encore ?_

_ Ils veulent ma mort, ces enfants !_

_- Moi je trouve çà plutôt marrant ! C'est la volonté du seigneur_

_- Quel prêtre vous faites ? Essayez plutôt de les raisonner_

_- Oui mais pourquoi ma sœur et Emmy ont des sosies masculins ?_

_ Vous auriez dû nous prévenir !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !_

_- Mon frère au secours !_

_ Il y a deux Mercutio »_

Les élèves éberlués fixaient les deux maisons ennemies.

Alors que deux serpentard se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient pu faire au bon Dieu pour que ces idiots arrivent ici !


	3. Chapitre 3 : le bal

**Chapitre 3 : le bal**

_**An de grâce sorcier,**_

_La demeure des Capulet rayonnait de musique et de chants en cette soirée de festivité._

_A la porte du domaine, les héritiers scrutaient les invités d'un regard ennuyé en se demandant quand apparaîtraient, enfin leurs ennemis._

_Quand la mère de Juliette vint à leur rencontre accompagnée de deux gentilshommes._

_ - « Mes chers enfants, laissez-moi vous présenter le prince Pâris.._

_ ..Et son jeune frère Matsuki, les enfants de l'empereur.._

_ ..Ils étaient pressés de rencontrer nos deux chères princesses._

_ - J'ai si souvent entendu parler de vous Votre Altesse !_

_ Votre beauté égale la plus glaciaire des anges !_

_ Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? »_

_Juliette en regardant son interlocuteur allait décliner l'offre de l'héritier de l'empereur, jusqu'au moment où elle vit le regard que lui lançait sa génitrice. Elle répondit affirmativement alors en regrettant de ne pouvoir refuser au risque dans entendre parler pendant des heures._

_C'est dur ! d'être la fille du seigneur des Capulets, il fallait être gentille avec les pires personnes._

_Car elle en était sûre ! Le sourire de ce Pâris était aussi machiavélique que mauvais !_

_Son instinct ne la trompait jamais._

_Plus loin sa cousine grommelait, elle ! non plus n'avait pu refuser une danse au prince._

_On ne dit pas non à l'un des fils de l'empereur surtout en présence de sa tante._

_Même si son discours sur sa beauté étincelante l'avait plutôt ennuyée !_

_Elle le savait qu'elle était belle. Ce n'était pas cet idiot qui allait la renseigner sur ce qu'elle savait déjà._

_Quand un visage l'interpella ! Ce goujat de Mercutio avait réussi à passer !_

_De l'autre côté de la salle les Montaigu qui avait survolés les murailles ricanaient contre leurs ennemis, qui fixaient leurs invités comme du bétail !_

_Si Tybalt croyait qu'il allait les repérer, il se trompait lourdement !_

_Le frère Suji fixait intensément une demoiselle au bout de la salle !_

_Dame Estelle était toujours aussi élégante malgré les années._

_Il décida de s'approcher :_

_ - « Comme la nuit qui s'embellit au fil des heures._

_ Vous devenez plus gracieuse au fil des années !_

_ - Savez vous que cette fête est destinée au Capulet, mon frère ?_

_ Le meilleur ami du lord Montaigu n'a rien à faire dans la demeure des Capulets!_

_ Surtout quand on sait que vous n'avez pu vous empêcher_

_ de ramener leur descendance !_

_ Je devrais vous dénoncer !_

_ - Faites !faites !_

_ Cela m'importe peu tant que vous me laisser embrasser vos lèvres si douces !_

_ - Ma parole ! Vous êtes prêtre ou fou ?_

_ - Oui fou ! Fou de vous ! »_

_Le prêtre s'approcha alors et embrassa son ancienne promise doucement._

_Il aurait tant voulu l'avoir dans sa vie ! Mais c'était impossible !_

_Il était prêtre Montaigu et elle une si fière préceptrice Capulet._

_Elle était loin l'époque où ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre !_

_Le coup qu'il reçut sur la tête le lui confirma._

_La jeune Juliette s'ennuyait ferme, alors que son soupirant la faisait tournoyer sur la piste._

_Ce prince était trop simple. Seul le jeune homme de l'autre fois l'aurait amusé._

_Ou peut-être les Montaigu ? Une bonne bagarre était un divertissement fort plaisant !_

_Sa robe blanche la serrait trop, même si elle embellissait sa taille._

_Et ses cheveux laissés libres sur ses épaules, lui arrivaient une fois sur deux devant ses yeux !_

_Les boucles d'or pourtant avaient été rajustées d'un diadème pour l'occasion, mais le vent magique semblait n'avoir pour but que de la perturber !_

_C'est une voix grave, qui la réveilla soudainement de ses rêves._

_Le garçon de son rêve était devant ses yeux, souriant._

_ - « Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière, Monseigneur ?_

_Sans attendre la réponse, il prit sa main et ils commencèrent à danser._

_ - Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne personne cet être sacré,_

_ je suis prêt à une douce pénitence._

_ Permettez à mes lèvres d'effacer ce grossier_

_ attouchement par un tendre baiser._

_ - Les anges ne sont pas si sévères._

_ Cher enfant, ils restent immobiles tout en exauçant les prières._

_ - Restez donc immobile tandis que je cueillerai l'effet de ma prière._

_Il l'embrasse. _

_ - Vos lèvres ont effacé mon péché._

_ - Ce sont mes lèvres, désormais, qui ont pris votre péché !_

_ - Vos lèvres ont pris mon péché ?_

_ - A quel charmant reproche !_

_ Alors rendez-moi mon péché. »_

_Il repose ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_A la porte, Diamand et Tybalt fouillaient la salle de leurs pupilles, sûrs et certains d'y rencontrer ces maudits Montaigu, quand une jeune fille les rejoignit._

_La princesse Arméthyste était une belle jeune fille qui avait été adoptée par la famille royale._

_Dans sa robe de soie verte, nul ne pouvait se rappeler du petit être trouvé par la reine, il y a de cela une douzaine d'années._

_Certains murmuraient qu'elle était une Montaigu; mais, qu'elle était mieux chez les Capulet !_

_D'autres, qu'elle était une bâtarde, mais elle était peu soucieuse de cela._

_Car elle adorait sa famille._

_ - « Dites, ce n'est pas Bérénice Montaigu que je vois là, _

_ en compagnie de cette Angela ?_

_ Je les ai aperçues certaines fois quand elles venaient rendre _

_ compte à mon père, l'empereur._

_ - Des Montaigu..tu es sûre ?_

_ - Oui, se sont les sœurs de Mercutio !_

_ Elles ont dû venir avec lui !_

_ Regardez, il est un peu plus loin ! Là bas ! »_

_Leur répondit-elle, en montrant un jeune homme qui fixait en ce moment même Emeraude le sourire aux lèvres._

_Peu soucieuse du quand dira-t-on ! Elle poursuivit en montrant la fille des Capulet qui parlait avec Roméo Montaigu._

_Mais, elle n'aurait pu prévoir que celui-ci embrasserait au même moment la princesse._

_S'attirant la colère de ses cousins qui commencèrent à lancer des sorts sur l'ennemi qui avait osé profané leur princesse._

_Celle-ci voyant des lumières vertes qui arrivaient vers son cavalier se retourna vers ses cousins pour les sermonner :_

_ - « Comment osez-vous lui lancer des sorts !_

_ - Mais Juliette s'est Roméo Montaigu !_

_ - Roméo, Roméo Montaigu ?_

_ - Oui ! lâche ma sœur immédiatement !_

_ - Tu es Juliette Capulet ?_

_ - Oui, et toi..un Montaigu ? Le fils de mon ennemi. »_

_Juliette fut attrapée par son cousin qui la mit derrière lui comme pour la protéger, tout en lançant un regard peu amène à Roméo._

_Son cousin pendant ce temps, avait transplané vers Emeraude, au même moment où Mercutio l'avait approché._

_ - « Tu est encore plus belle habillée de la sorte, Altesse !_

_ - Dégage, sale Montaigu !_

_ - Ce n'est pas ce genre de mots qui devrait sortir d'une si belle bouche !_

_ Laissez-moi vous démontrer ce qu'elle mériterait, mon ange._

_ - N'approche pas de ma cousine, roturier !_

_ Elle n'est pas pour toi !_

_ Emeraude viens là !_

_ Je vais régler son compte à ce malotru !_

_ - Je sais encore me défendre Diamand !_

_ Ce Montaigu va payer pour son insolence »_

_A cet instant, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à se lancer des sorts._

_Rejoignant leurs familles dans le combat !_

_Ce que ne prévoyaient pas les jeunes gens, furent que les sorts formèrent une étrange lumière qui se dissipa vite._

_Les invités, après que celle-ci se fut estompée, remarquèrent bien vite que tous les enfants des souverains avaient mystérieusement disparus. Cela leur glaça le sang !_

_L'empereur prit d'un désespoir sans nom, chercha des yeux ses fils et sa fille adoptive._

_Mais, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, ceux-ci, avec les Montaigu et les capulet n'étaient plus là !_

En notre temps, à Poudlard, un groupe de jeunes gens ne put que remarquer ce mystérieux brouillard violacé.

_ - « Sales Capulet qu'avez-vous encore inventés comme idiotie ?_

_ - Désolé Mercutio mais on ne t'a pas inventé !_

_ - Emeraude je ne crois pas qu'il parlait de ça !_

_ - Juliette, il faudrait un jour les faire enfermer,_

_ Ces Montaigu nous apportent que des ennuis !_

_ - Quoi ! Mais c'est vous qui nous apportent que des ennuis !_

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois Emeraude !_

_ - Tu vas regretter tes paroles Mercutio !_

_ - Stop, arrêtez de vous chamailler !_

_ Ces deux familles vont finir par nous faire tuer !_

_ - Je ne sais pas quel est ce lieu ! Mais ce plafond est superbe._

_ Pâris, tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir le même dans notre salle de bal ?_

_ - Mitsuki ! Il y a des choses plus importantes que le temps,_

_ le paysage ou le plafond de la salle où nous venons d'apparaître! _

_ Ou de vos stupides querelles !_

_ N'avez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ?_

_ - Comme quoi ?_

_ - Comme le fait que nous avons tous un sosie dans cette salle !_

_ - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'avez-vous fait encore ?_

_ Ils veulent ma mort, ces enfants !_

_ - Moi je trouve ceci plutôt marrant ! C'est la volonté du seigneur !_

_ - Quel prêtre vous faites ? Essayez plutôt de les raisonner_

_ - Oui, mais pourquoi ma sœur et Emmy ont des sosies masculins ?_

_ - Deux Mercutio ! Il y a deux mercutio !_

_ Au secours ! »_

Les élèves éberlués fixaient les deux maisons ennemies alors que deux serpentard se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient pu faire au bon dieu pour que ces idiots arrivent ici !

Chapitre corrigé par Mars Jovial !


End file.
